User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Gallery:Mario Kart Insanity
This is a gallery of images for Mario Kart Insanity. Artwork Bowsette On Mach Bike - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Newcomer Bowsette committs to the turn. Luigi Carrying Triple Red Shell - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Luigi protects himself by carrying a Triple Red Shell behind him. Waluigi Using POW Block - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Waluigi shakes the ground by using the POW Block, an item that returns from Mario Kart Wii. Mario Carrying Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Mario's got a Fake Item Box to protect himself from incoming Red Shells. Peach On Mach Bike - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Peach races with her hair down for the first time since Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Wario With Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Watch out, racers! Wario has the Mega Mushroom from Mario Kart Wii with him, and he's going to squash everybody! Baby Peach Using Super Leaf - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Baby Peach has the Super Leaf from Mario Kart 7 to fly above gaps! Baby Daisy With Thunder Cloud - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Baby Daisy has her Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii back, and she is coming for you! Watch out for her and the Thunder Cloud the next time she appears in your race. Yoshi Holding Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Yoshi is about to send a Spiny Shell to hunt you down, so have a Super Horn ready! Koopa Kidette Holding Blooper Behind Her Kart - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Newcomer Koopa Kidette shows that you can now hold the Blooper behind your kart before you choose to use it. Racers Small BMario.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Daisy Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Toadette111.png|Toadette Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa ParatroopaNSMB.png|Paratroopa Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Koopa Kidette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kidette Medium Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Daisy.png|Daisy Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline Magikoopa - Super Mario Galaxy.png|Magikoopa Bowsette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowsette Koopa Kid - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid (DLC) Geno.png|Geno (DLC) Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong (DLC) Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door.png|Doopliss (DLC) Dimentio - Super Paper Mario.png|Dimentio (DLC) Large Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Metal Mario - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario King K Rool - Mario Kart Wii.png|King K. Rool Dread Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dread Kong Karate Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Karate Kong Sumo Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Sumo Kong Ninja Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ninja Kong Items MushroomMarioKart8.png|Mushroom TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom GoldenMushroomMK8.png|Golden Mushroom PoisonMushroomMK8.png|Poison Mushroom TriplePoisonMushroomMK8.png|Triple Poison Mushroom MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom ItemBoxMK8.png|Item Box DoubleItemBoxMK8.png|Double Item Box PhantomItemBoxMK8.png|Phantom Item Box TriplePhantomItemBoxMK8.png|Triple Phantom Item Box BananaMK8.png|Banana BananaBunchMK8.png|Banana Bunch WiiGreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell WiiTripleGreenShellMK8.png|Triple Green Shell WiiRedShellMK8.png|Red Shell WiiTripleRedShellMK8.png|Triple Red Shell NewBlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Wingless Spiny Shell NewWingedBlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Winged Spiny Shell WiiParatroopaShellMK8.png|Paratroopa Shell SuperLeafMK8.png|Super Leaf SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn StarMK8.png|Starman GlowingLightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning ThunderCloudMK8.png|Thunder Cloud Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb WiiBlooperMK8.png|Blooper WiiBulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Yoshi Egg Bowser Shell - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Bowser Shell Heart - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Heart ChainChompMK8.png|Chain Chomp POWBlockMK8.png|POW Block BorderedLucky7MK8.png|Lucky 7 Fireball NSMB.png|Fireball Giant Banana - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Giant Banana CapeFeatherMK8.png|Feather (DLC) BooMK8.png|Boo (DLC) BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower (DLC) RainCloudMK8.png|Rain Cloud (DLC) SnowCloudMK8.png|Snow Cloud (DLC) MagnetMushroomMK8.png|Magnet Mushroom (DLC) HeavyMushroomMK8.png|Heavy Mushroom (DLC) InvisibleMushroomMK8.png|Invisible Mushroom (DLC) BlackShellMK8.png|Black Shell (DLC) TripleBlackShellsMK8.png|Triple Black Shell (DLC) GoldShellMK8.png|Gold Shell (DLC) TripleGoldShellsMK8.png|Triple Gold Shell (DLC) GoldBananaMK8.png|Gold Banana (DLC) GoldBananaBunchMK8.png|Gold Banana Bunch (DLC) PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Potted Piranha Plant (DLC) MiniMushroomMK8.png|Mini Mushroom (DLC) 1-UpMushroomMK8.png|1Up Mushroom (DLC) Hammer Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Hammer Flower (DLC) WaterFlowerMK8.png|Water Flower (DLC) GoldFlowerMK8.png|Gold Flower (DLC) IceFlowerMK8.png|Ice Flower (DLC) FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower (DLC) ZtarMK8.png|Ztar (DLC) Bobomb_Sunshine.png|Time Bomb (DLC) InvincibilityLeafMK8.png|Invincibility Leaf (DLC) Fan - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fan (DLC) Cup Icons Mushroom - New Super Mario Bros.png|Mushroom Cup Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Flower Cup Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Cup Special Crown - Mario Kart Wii.png|Special Cup Green Shell Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Shell Cup Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Cup Super Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png|Leaf Cup Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Cup Water Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Water Flower Cup Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Cup Thunder Cloud (Mario Kart Wii).png|Thunder Cloud Cup Desaturated POW Block.png|POW Block Cup Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box Cup (DLC) Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell Cup (DLC) Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Cup (DLC) Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper Cup (DLC) Category:Blog posts